twinoidmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Basics
Mush is an interstellar survival game. Unlike Motion Twin's other survival game, Die2Nite there is a heavy emphasis on coordination and teamwork between all members on the Human and Mush teams. Survival is accomplished via doing assorted tasks on the ship that will be useful to your teammates. The more survivors you have on your team, the easier it gets! Page is unfinished. Needs info on Health, Statuses, Being Dirty, a list of potential personal statuses, Tools/Objects, Resources, Drones, what The Mush is and some about Glory __TOC__ Game Modes There are three Game Modes: Bronze, gold, and silver. Bronze Mode is the standard non-paying mode in which the game is played. In Bronze Mode, your character will have just one free skill slot (plus another slot for Mush skills if he/she is a Mush). There are no extra perks to this mode. Silver Mode is unlocked by buying Gold Days at least once and it's the mode you'll have after your Gold Days run out. Gold Days rewarded from competitions do not usually trigger Silver Mode. In Silver Mode, your character will have two skill slots if human or four slots if Mush. In Mush mode, two skill slots are reserved for Mush skills while Two skill slots are for human skills. Gold mode is a paid mode of the game, with assorted benefits. To play in Gold Mode you need to have Gold Days on your account. Gold Days do not count down while you're not on a ship.While you have Gold Days, you cannot play in Bronze Mode or Silver Mode. Cycles A new cycle happens every three hours. A new day starts at 1 am, French time. Click to see current game time. Each cycle the following events occur: * +1 Action Point, +1 Movement Point (If not lying in bed) * +2 Action Point, +1 Movement Point (If lying in bed) * +1 (2 If you're playing in Gold Mode ) * -1 Oxygen from the ship's stores * -1 point of fullness (usually unmarked) If you are online when the cycle changes over, you will need to hit the "new Cycle" button to get your cycle rewards. Actions Actions are events that use up Action points (AP). Every action gets logged in the room for later viewing. However, not everyone can see the log of every action. Be sure you're familiar with your action's log's privacy level before doing them, as there are some things you might just want to keep a secret. Things like not eating all the food, going on expeditions to get more oxygen and fixing broken equipment are all important, so plan your actions carefully. Moving from one room into another takes one Movement Point (MP). If you run out of moevment points when moving one AP will be converted into two MP. Plan your movements carefully! Exiting a room then re-entering the same room will spend 2 MP. The following actions are Aggressive and may result in the player being attacked for their actions. Aggressive actions typically cost 1 AP, but if Ian is in the room, aggressive actions cost 3 AP. * Kick Off: Unarmed attack * Attacking with a Weapon (not advised as weapons can break and are more useful for expeditions) * Infecting someone with a spore * Guarding a room or person A note on eating:'''You do NOT have to eat unless your character has the "hungry" icon. Do not eat food unless hungry as it increases the chances of the ship starving. Chat The chat box appear to the right of your screen. Be sure to keep an eye on it to coordinate with your fellow crew! Mush have their own private secondary channel which will show up as well. Use the tabs at the top of the chat box to navigate between different sections of the chat. Things to Monitor The following things are required for the game to continue. If you run out of any of them, it is possible for the game to end! '''Food: should be kept in the refectory. Being out of food for too long causes starvation. To prevent starvation do not eat unless your character is hungry and only cook food right before eating it. Food can be found while exploring or The Mush can eat their own spores. Oxygen is kept in the Alpha and Beta Central Storage rooms. Running out causes asphyxia. Oxygen can be found while exploring. Hull Integrity: is the shield at the top of the screen. It lowers one point per cycle per attacking ship. Running out means the ship is destroyed. It can be repaired by going out in a ship and using scrap metal to restore integrity.